devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KurwaAntics
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:FullWidthOasis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 09:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) AjaxBatchDelete in Chrome You have code in AGK wiki that produces 6 errors per second. Perhaps you should fix this first. Arkondi (talk) 11:33, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Which script file? --YHY-WN723N-V1 11:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :: w:c:agk:MediaWiki:DateTimeClock.js Arkondi (talk) 11:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I got it. I better scrap that crappy-written code. I use a whole day effort to write it. --YHY-WN723N-V1 12:08, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I found that it's because of the "Cache Killer" addon. Now works perfectly. --YHY-WN723N-V1 12:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Fetching data from YouTube Hi! I just happened to pass by your userpage and saw your "Ideas & Requests" section and decided to rewrite this (see it working here). Cheers, sqm | talk | 00:12, 03.28.2015 :Send this message to him as well. yhynerson1 (talk, ) 00:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) PortableCSSPad/stylesheet.css Hello , I reverted your edits to PortableCSSPad/stylesheet.css. A lot of people use this script and all may not want it to look like you want. It's better to let it as its author made it, and if you it customized, please do it in your global CSS. —Hulothe 06:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. (P.S. You seem to be typing too fast and made a typo and now I fixed it.)--yhynerson1 (talk, ) 11:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly I typed too fast, sorry. —Hulothe 14:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) FontAwesome is Updated FontAwesome is Updated to 4.4.0 Version, with 585 icons. --ihojose studios | disc 02:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Level edit count Hi, how do you put a number instead of a usertag for the level count system? [[User:MythicConditor|'ᛖᛉᛏᚻᛁᛈ']] 20:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Talk:FindAndReplace#Bug: Overlap Why don't you change the actual FindAndReplace script to include the change? (something like mw.util.addCSS('#findfielddiv { overflow-y: auto; }');) #findfielddiv doesn't seem to get the overflow-y: auto property applied. |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] }} 00:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your edits Hi. Regarding your edits, you might want to preview the page by clicking this button instead of making ten edits in a row. It’d be a lot quicker and would not make a mess in the page history. ―PapíDimmi (talk | ) 04:44, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thread:9755 Have you seen Thread:8893. I didn't look especially closely, but you may be trying to do the same thing. --Saftzie (talk) 04:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) NewDiffStyle and minifying Hi there, just letting you know I've undone your edits to NewDiffStyle, re. a separate minified version. If you check the previous import URL (using load.php, rather than index.php), you'll see it is already minified (thanks to mw:ResourceLoader's server-side minification), so there's no need for a separate minified version to be kept here. Thanks, OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 10:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Redlinks Hey, I a bunch of redlinks from this user subpage of yours. Is that okay with you? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 16:16, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ToolbarStyle ⟶ See also Hi KurwaAntics, could we add "See also" sections to your style and mine and link each other? Best regards, Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 14:34, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sure. KurwaAntics (talk) 14:55, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Fine, thanks. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 16:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Update date on !bang page Hi! Simple question: the update date on !bang is correct?I ask you this because you've creat this page today and the update date is on May. ^^ ~ LostSword ~Discussions~ ~Blog~ :Now fixed. –KurwaAntics (talk) 23:31, October 30, 2017 (UTC) SearchJS You can thank Dorumin for fixing and re-stabilizing your SearchEnhancements. Do you mind moving it in your "scripts" list instead of discontinued projects? ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 13:36, January 12, 2018 (UTC) UglyModules - Why is it personal? You added on your UglyModules CSS thingy. I checked the customization policy and it doesn't have anything against it. How does it violate the policy?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 07:29, February 1, 2018 (UTC)